Step By Step
by Dana2184
Summary: Stiles Stilinski just moved back in with her father. After getting things back to normal, Stiles finds out that her dad is finally remarrying after her mother and father had broken up after she was two. Finding love is the last thing she excepted, finding a father for her baby girl, also the last thing she excepted. Blending families never occurred to her.
1. Surprise!

**A/N I'm back! So this happened. I was talking to a friend on here and they write this thing called 15 minutes, and their latest story give me an idea of Protective!Peter. Be warned, this thing isn't edited, I desperately need a beta. I will no be abandoning this story like the others. Please stick with me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for plot and original characters.**

 **Ps. I'll tag more if I know how to ha-ha.**

* * *

After tossing her pajama shorts into the washing machine, she tossed in a Tide Pod and started the machine. Sighing, she went back into the kitchen to get a new glass of juice. As she was pouring it into a new cup, she heard the door open. Not thinking too much into it, she went back to putting away the juice and starting the dishwasher.

Stiles did promise her dad that she'd have it done before he got off his shift at 9.

And no, its not because its lunch time and she thinks her dad is home for it or anything, but she's not taking any chances.

Grabbing her phone, she turned music on and decided to clean the kitchen as well. She knew she had about an hour left until her daughter would be up so she decided to utilize her time.

" _Ticking tocking like a bomb  
Throws me back to when I had you closer  
Skin to skin we get it on  
Without the love I feel you going bolder"_

She got so into the music and cleaning, she didn't even realize that she had an audience until she turned around and was about to scrub down the island. She only stopped in her tracks as she looked up instead of down this one time.

Feeling her cheeks going red, Stiles went to the microwave that her phone was sitting on and turned off the music.

"Hi...?" She really didn't mean to make it sound like a question but there was a very beautiful woman standing there with 5 equally attractive guys next to her.

"You must be Stiles," The woman said.

"That would be me," Stiles answered.

"I'm Melissa. Did your dad tell you that I was coming over today?" Melissa asked.

"He did not. Well he said something about tonight like around 7 if he was able to get off early enough, but never had set it in stone."

"Oh okay. Wou-" Before Melissa could finish that sentence, there was a small yell of "mommy" coming from upstairs.

"I'll be right back.. Sit in the living room and we'll go from there." Stiles said and made a run for the stairs after she had looked and saw she was still in her tank top and panties.

Reaching the stairs, she went into Noelle's room and picked the toddler up and then proceeded to walk into her room.

"How's mama's baby girl?" Stiles asked.

"Good mama,"

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Uh huh!"

"Ready for lunch?"

"Nummies?" Noelle cooed out.

Stiles chuckled and nodded her head. Going into her closet she grabbed a t-shirt and slid it on, and then tossed on a pair of jeans. Once she fixed her hair, she grabbed a hold of her phone and motioned for Noelle to start going down stairs so she could make lunch.

Once Stiles and her daughter reached the bottom of the stairs, she watched Noelle run into the living room so she could start playing with her toys while she waited for her lunch.

"Mama!" Noelle yelled.

Crap.

"Yes dear?" Stiles asked.

"Call Gapa, tewews stwangews." Noelle told her mom and proceeded to point at the people in the living room.

"Okay baby," Stiles agreed and took her phone and pressed the buttons for the sheriffs number.

"I tawk,"

"Hold on dad," Stiles said and handed her phone to the little girl.

"Hi Gaps?" Noelle asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Come quick! Stwangews in da house, need ta now pease!" Noelle shouted and looked at her mom to see if she did okay.

"Alright, I'll come home for lunch." John agreed.

"Fast pease!" Noelle nodded to the phone.

After handing the phone back to her mom, Stiles took the phone off speaker and talked to her dad. Once they were done, Stiles hung up and looked at everyone.

"So I'm making lunch, would you guys like some?" Stiles asked.

"Sure," Melissa said.

As Stiles was going to go to the kitchen, she was stopped again.

"Sorry we haven't really introduced ourselves. I'm Melissa, and these are my boys, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Liam and Mason."

"That's alright. I'm Stiles, and this here is my baby girl Noelle.

"I'm home!" John yelled as he stepped into the house.

"Gapa!" Noelle shouted excitedly.

"Elle!" John yelled back and picked his granddaughter up.

"Come quick." She said and snuggled into her grandfathers neck.

Once in the living room, he saw his daughter, as well as the guests.

"Melissa," John greeted and kissed her on the lips.

"Goss" Noelle said and pulled a gross face.

"It's not gross," John said.

"Is to! Down pease!"

"Alright missy."

Watching Noelle walk over to her mom, John decided to sit down on the chair next to his daughters.

"So..." Stiles said.

"Well, kids, we'd like for you guys to know, that we're getting married and we're moving soon," Melissa said.

"What?" was the reaction they got back.

"Paty?" Noelle asked.

"Sounds like it dear." Stiles commented.

"Yes, a party. We know its soon and we all just formally met, but we want to get married and move to a house suited for 8 people," John replied.

"Um?" Scott said.

"What do you think boys?" Melissa asked.

"Well if you're happy, we're happy." Jackson answered.

"Stiles?" John asked.

"I'm happy for you dad, but what happens when I'm 18 and move out?" Stiles answered.

"You'll always have a room." Melissa answered warmly.

"And Noelle?"

"She'll have her room for when she comes and visits." John answered.

"Okay. But I demand one on one bonding time with Melissa. We just met, and if you're going to be my new mom, I need to make sure you're alright with being a grandmother at your age. I also need each and everyone of you to spend sometime with Noelle as well. If for some reason someone doesn't like the idea of being an uncle or being a grandmother, I will need to move out promptly and only spend time with my father or those okay with being an uncle and or a grandmother." Stiles responded.

"I find that to be reasonable." Melissa agreed.

"Boys?" John asked.

"I'm in," Jackson beamed.

"Me too," Scott said.

"I don't see why not," Mason responded.

There was an agreement from the other two boys as well.

"Toy time?" Noelle asked.

"Sure honey," Stiles said and watched as her 14 month old got up and ran to her play area of the living room.

This was going to be an interesting adventure. Stiles was ready, she was just hoped that everyone else was ready for the journey.

* * *

 **A/N If you loved this, great, please tell me what you thought of it. Wanna be a beta, let me know please!**

 **Find me on Tumblr: /dylankeahulogan**

 **Stiles outfits: untitled_570/set?id=194932192 && untitled_542/set?id=174453589**  
 **Noelle: untitled_342/set?id=118066449**

 **Till Next Time,  
**

 **Dana.**


	2. Meeting Some New People

**A/N What's this I spy? A new chapter? Yes. A new one after like three days, don't get used to it. Thank you for those who read and review. It means a lot to me. It was brought to my attention that this story is a girl!Stiles, and if you read any of my other Teen Wolf stories, you would know that they are girl!Stiles because I'm more comfortable. I have nothing against boy!Stiles, its just how I write. I have no beta and wrote this all in like four hours so please forgive me. All mistakes are my own. I did change Noelle's age to 16 months instead of 14 because it fits the timeline I'm writing this in. Sorry about that!**

 **Disclaimer, I still own nothing but ocs and plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles laid awake that night, she wasn't sure what she was getting herself and her daughter into. She just came back from living with her mom and having _that_ kind of relationship. Stiles really wanted to get to know her new mom to be, along with her new brothers, but it wasn't just her that she needed to think about, she also has a child that needs to be thought of first.

Another thing running through her mind was, did she really want to be moving into the new house, whenever and wherever that was, when she was turning 18 in a few weeks? It just didn't seem practical, but she needed a place to stay until she sorted out her's and Noelle's new living arrangements; maybe it wasn't so bad after all. She could always worry about it when the time came closer. But for now, for now she needed to sleep because she was taking her baby girl to go meet her new babysitter while Stiles was in school and at work.

Glancing at the clock, Stiles read that it was 1:30 in the morning and knew that her daughter would be up and going as soon as she realized that it wasn't nigh-night time anymore. So she rolled over and snuggled in her blankets and closed her eyes.

Rolling over with a groan, Stiles cracked her eye open and looked at the clock that was on her bedside table and saw it was 8:45 am. Well, progress. She really shouldn't be happy with the fact that her daughter is sleeping in later, but she's happy that on nights Stiles is up later than she really should be, her daughter takes it in to sleep a little longer and mommy will most likely be more happy with the day.

Again, progress.

Sliding out of bed, she let her feet slip into the slippers she had gotten as a mothers day present from Noelle, Stiles made her way to her closet to get dress, since she knew it would take a little bit to get the little girl up and ready for any type of food, she knew her decision to get dress first would be a good one.

Grabbing her wild fox sweatshirt she tugged it on over her head after swiping on deodorant, she then made her way over to her dresser in order to find a pair of shorts to put on. Finding her ripped cut off shorts, Stiles decided to take her hair down so she could brush it and then put it back into a half sloppy half messy bun. After gliding her feet into her Grey Converse, Stiles deemed herself ready for the day and headed out of her room after snatching her phone and keys off the table they laid on.

Pulling out a polka dotted outfit and a red head band, Stiles went over to the toddler bed that Noelle was currently sitting up on watching her momma move around her room.

"Venture?" Noelle asked.

"Yes sweetie, we're going to go meet your new babysitter." Stiles answered as she tossed the wet pull up away and slid on some big girl underwear on followed by the skirt she was going to wear.

"Polkas!" Noelle giggled.

"You're correct, and what color do you think it is?"

"Dots?"

"Yes the dots, silly baby."

"Uh pink?"

"Good job. Arms up,"

She then proceeded to fix the shirt and get the headband in the right place.

"Foodies?"

"Always baby girl." Stiles loved that her daughter seemed to like all kinds of food, hasn't found one she doesn't like. Though Noelle was still iffy on hamburger meat.

"Tay! Ost?"

"Sure we can have toast and yogurt."

Stiles liked to have a variety of breakfast food for her little girl, never just having one thing to eat, no matter if the little lady ate all of it or not.

"We hewe?" Noelle asked from her car seat in the back.

"We are. Are you ready?"

"Suwre"

After Stile got out of the car, she went to unbuckle her daughter from the back and then the duo made their way up the steps and to the front door.

"I do it," Noelle said and pointed to the door bell that happened to be next to Stiles.

"Sure, make sure you do it hard enough."

"Tay!"

To this day, Stiles still cant figure out her daughters fascination with a doorbell, be it the noise it makes, or a button she can physically push, the older woman will never know for sure.

Stiles was pulled out of her thoughts to the high screech giggle that left her daughters mouth.

"Momma, tention," Noelle said with as much of authority a one year old could muster.

"Sorry monkey butt." Stiles apologized and then looked over at the door.

As soon as the door open, Stiles fought how to breathe. Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous man she has ever seen a live. That beats Nick Jonas. He was standing there in a pair of skinny jeans, and a charcoal Grey jumper. Again, the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on.

"Hi!" Noelle beamed at the strange man.

"Hello pretty little lady," The man greeted back.

The sound of giggling; had once again brought Stiles back down to life. At this rate, she was going to be winning the most spaced out mom on earth.

"Uh, hi. Is there a Talia Hale, here?" Stiles asked.

"Right this way." The man at the door says.

"Mama! Wolfies! I go!" And that was all the warning Stiles got before Elle took off from her spot next to her mom.

"Noelle! Get back here right now!" Stiles shouted even though she didn't need to.

Hearing a grunt and then little patter of feet, Stiles waited for her 16 month old to get back to her.

"Pway time pease?" Elle asked as she skidded to a halt, almost falling over doing so.

"Not right now, and after that stunt, I don't know if you will get to play until we get home." Stiles answered.

"I sowwy,"

"I accept your apology."

"Kisses."

After giving her daughter a kiss, she then proceeded to follow behind the man that answered the door.

"Talia," The man said.

"Oh thanks Peter."

"Welcome," The man, well Peter answered and disappeared.

"You must be Stiles," Talia said as she came up to stand in front of the tiny woman.

"I am. And this is Noelle." Stiles replied.

"Mommy, I go find wolfie, pease?" Elle asked as she tapped on her moms leg.

"Oh I don't know honey," Stiles hesitated.

"That's fine, she'll be in the house still, and I'll be able to hear her if needs to be." Talia offered.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"Absolutely," Talia answered in her kind voice.

"Alright baby girl. But you stay in the house alright? Yell if you need mommy." Stiles told her daughter.

"Otay mommy!" Elle agreed and then went on a hunt to find some wolves to pester or get them to play games with her.

Stiles couldn't believe that she just let her daughter roam in a new den, that not even herself knew of. Hopefully they knew all the hiding spots because it'll be interesting if Noelle doesn't come back when she is called.

"So Stiles, what brought you here?" Talia asked.

"Well my dad recommended your services, says you're an excellent caregiver. And you're possibly the only person in town or rather outside of town that can handle weres. So I'm here to formally asked if you could please be Noelle's caregiver while I'm in school and working. I'm done with college on the 14th of December so after that I wouldn't need a babysitter." Stiles explained as well as asked.

"I think that will be alright. I've known your father since we were kids, so I don't see why I couldn't watch Noelle while you have classes and or working." Talia said after a few minutes.

"Really? Thank you so much." Stiles said as she let out a breath of air.

"It's the least I can do, after all that your father has done for this family, I would be a fool if I didn't accept this offer. I should call my family, well the ones home into the living room so they can all meet Noelle and get to know her a little bit more."

"Okay, yeah, sure."

"Noelle!" Stiles yelled out, while she saw Talia use an intercom the same time Stiles said something.

After meeting everyone and letting Noelle snuggle up onto Peter, Stiles decided that it was time to go home.

"Noelle honey, we need to go meet Grandpa at home and see what we have planned for the weekend." Stiles said.

"Can Petah come with?" Noelle asked.

"No honey, I'm sure Peter would like to stay here and be with his family."

"We come back?"

"If its alright with Mrs. Hale."

"Absolutely, we would love for you guys to come back. How about Saturday, we're having a cook out."

"Can we bring anything?" Stiles asked.

"Just your lovely self and daughter." Talia said.

"Alright, we'll be back Saturday." Stiles agreed.

"Petah! I needs a kiss please!" Noelle said as she ran back over to the man.

After Noelle kissed Peter, the girls headed for the door.

"Mama, you needs to uh mawwy him." Noelle said.

"Is that so?" Stiles asked as she felt the blush come to her face.

"Uh huh!" Noelle said.

And with that, they made their way to the car and then home to meet the sheriff.

* * *

 **A/N. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and it wasn't too choppy. I'll go run and hide now haha.**

 **Stiles outfit: untitled_538/set?id=167993869**

 **Noelle's outfit: untitled_246/set?id=101551754**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Dana.**


	3. Penny For A Thought

**A/N: Yeah, this is turning out to be a mess of words, and I apologize how awful and unneat this will end up being. At this point i'm just free writing and posting. I'm sorry if this isn't you kind of thing and you think i shouldn't bother posting this or updating this story anymore. I'm a mess, what can I say?**

 **Other words.**

 **I haven't updated because i've had some pretty shitty three weeks of May. First I was in the ER for a night, which its ridiculous of what the price is when you're uninsured. Secondly, I had dental work done literally two days after being in the ER, so I didn't even want to write. I spent the time reading other fics, reading an actual book, and watching stuff on hbo and netflix. So with that said, please enjoy this weird chapter!**

 **PS. Stiles has an internal battle with herself towards the end.**

 **PPS. Still no beta.**

 **PPPS. I forgot I had this story on this site as well, until someone favorited it, so thank you for that!**

* * *

"So that's little Stiles Stilinski?" Peter asked.

"It appears to be little brother," Talia answered as she started to make food.

"She's not so little anymore." Laura commented.

"That indeed." Rocklyn, Talia's husband chirped.

"I can't believe shes so grown up and has a baby herself." Peter said.

"Don't even think about it Peter Joshua." Talia breathed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Peter questioned.

"Oh don't even uncle." Laura replied.

"Enlighten me." Begged peter.

"You are not going to sink your fangs into her, she just got out of a terrible relationship, and you are not crushing that little girls spirits. You're only interested in her because Noelle said she needed to marry you. Don't ruin a new start for her." Talia said.

"I would never think of doing that, I can't even fathom doing that to such a lively character like Stiles. And I am not, I repeat not, into her because of what her daughter said." Peter defended himself.

"Then why would you want to be a relationship with her?"

"Because. Because I see the potential in her. Even just meeting her very briefly makes me want to wife her. I can't explain what it is. I. Just. Want. Her. So. Deeply."

Talia and Rocklyn looked at each other and just knew what their brother was talking about. Talia had the same feeling about Rocklyn. She went nuts when he wasn't around. They met at a coffee shop back in the 80s and she instantly fell in love with him. Rocklyn on the other hand, he was the biggest skeptical person she ever laid eyes on. He wanted to go slow, he didn't think he was worth her or the time to be in her presence.

"If you feel that strongly about her, then don't pussyfoot around."

Was that a blessing? It sounded like a blessing to Peter.

"I don't plan on it." Peter responded.

"Alight, now that, that's squared away, let's talk about Saturday." Tali said to her family.

Stiles couldn't believe the kind of day she had. First she got to sleep in a whole hour, score, second she met her daughters caregiver, third, she might've met the love of her life.

Shit.

She did not want to get involved with someone so quickly. Especially with someone who was so out of her league, she'd be stupid to want to do anything.

Yet.

Yet she was enthralled with one Peter Hale.

Strangely, she wanted to hop on that train and see where it would take her.

She is so glad that she is alone in the kitchen, with the occasional strangler.

Greminalinn Jennifer Stilinski. You. Do. Not. Need. That. Kind. Of. Distraction. She scolded herself.

Yet in a very teenager way, she thinks that Peter would be a very delicious distraction.

Get you hormones in check, you do not have the time for that. She thought.

But I could?

No. No I couldn't because I have Noelle and she's already getting attached.

But. But she wouldn't remember, but then again I'm not a monster.

Sighing, she went back to cooking the stuffed peppers and sauteed onions.

Boys, no men, no Peter Hale is an awful distraction right now. Stiles decided after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah so that happened. I hope you enjoyed it. No links cause it was just a thought process with the two. Yeah so Stiles name is what I came up with within three seconds, so if you have better ideas that isn't common in fics, please do let me know.**

 **As always I'm on tumblr com/dylankeahulogan com (I dont know if this site is still against .coms so i got rid of it and spaced it. if you copy, make sure you add the . and get rid of the space!**

 **if you have a better name, please let me know for my tumblr, been thinking of changing it for awhile!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Dana.**


	4. Family Time

**A/N Whats this? A fourth chapter? but, but Dana, you usually abandoned your stories after the first chapter, if we're lucking third. Yes that is correct, I, Dana, added a fourth story, something that hasn't happened to one of my stories since 2012. But here's the fourth chapter of Step By Step.**

 **Like I said before in the previous chapter, this is just becoming a hot mess and I'm just hoping for the best. At one point I knew what I was doing with this story, but then stuff happened last month and well, I no longer know. Is that bad to admit? Whelp. Here I go, admitting everything haha.**

 **Warning: Stiles kisses her daughter on the lips as a show of affection. I've seen in the past with other things that people don't like it, or find it incestary somehow. Hence you're warning, if you don't like it, stop reading this story.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Mama!" Noelle yelled as her little legs brought her crashing into her mothers legs.

"Hey pretty girl," Stiles greeted.

"nummies?" the little girl asked as she tried to climb up the bar stool.

"In five more minutes," Stiles said as she lifted her daughter up.

"What we have?"

"Stuffed peppers and then some onions."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Whats grandpa up to?"

"Sittin,"

The way Elle said it, made Stiles laugh. Of course her daughter would think its the most obvious thing her grandpa would be doing.

"Wanna go see him?"

that rewarded Stiles with a head shake.

"Wanna watch mama?"

"uh huh!"

Stiles proceeded to get dinner out of the oven and shut everything off. Putting the food on the counter top next to the kitchen, Stiles tipped her head back and shouted dinner and waited for the stamped of people coming into the kitchen to eat.

She laughed as she saw her soon to be brothers fight to get food.

"STOP!" Noelle shouted and funnily enough, the boys stopped and looked at her.

"Little people first then women," With so much attitude behind it, the boys all had pouts on their faces and couldn't believe they got scolded by a 1 year old.

Laughing, Stiles grabbed her daughters favorite plate and cut a pepper in half and then into littler bites for her daughter to eat it. She then picked up the plate and her baby girl and walked to the dinning room and put the plate down and then strapped her 1 year old into the booster seat on the chair next to the table.

Sitting down herself, she helped her mini me blow the hot food and then watched her try to put it in her mouth.

"mommy," Noelle whined when the piece of pepper didn't want to stay on the spoon.

"How about mommy gets you a fork, would that be easier?" Stiles asked, already out of her seat.

"Uh huh!" the little girl agreed with a nod of her head.

"Alright, momma will be right back. Why don't you try to eat some of the onions?"

"Tay!" Noelle beamed at her mom.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw the boys still not have their food, she quickly grabbed her daughters princess fork and looked at them.

"Go ahead and get your food, it'll be a while before I get mine," With that being said, Stiles turned on her heels and walked back to the dinning room to see her daughter eating the onions off her spoon.

"Is it good?" Stiles asked as she sat down.

"So good, mommy, I want more," Noelle commented.

"How about you finish the onions and then eat some of your stuffed pepper and see if your hungry after that," Stiles bargained.

"Otay!" Elle beamed.

Stiles was pleased that her daughter was eating and not playing with the food.

"She likes veggies?" Jackson asked.

"Oh yeah, I lucked out, she'll eat anything that is hot or cooked." Stiles answered.

"What's your favorite veggie," Scott asked.

"Uhmmmmmmm, nonions!" Noelle cheerily said as she stuffed the rest of her Onions in her mouth.

"Nonions?" Scott asked.

"Really Scott?" Liam accused.

"Oh right onions," Scott said sheepishly.

Laughing, Stiles got up and went to the kitchen to dish up her own food and then came back with a little bowl of onions and dumped it onto her daughters plate once she sat down.

"Why onions?" Mason asked.

"I'm not actually sure, once she was eating big people food, I had made this one night and she didn't like the fact that I had made her mac and cheese and I didn't put any on my plate, so she wanted to try them, and well, Noelle fell in love with them, and would eat them for every meal if you let her." Stiles answered and then ate some more food.

Dinner went quickly for the first time in what felt like years for Stiles. Everyone talked, Noelle stole the show and turned into a little attention diva and made everyone fall in love with her even more.

Stiles was happy that her new family wasn't trying to make her unwelcomed or unwanted. The last thing she wanted was to tell her dad that she wouldn't be living with him anymore because of that, she knew that it was just the first day of meeting and that it could go sour quickly, but she was trying to stay positive for herself and her baby girl.

Stiles didn't really care if her step family liked her, it was more of the fact that Noelle is at that learning stage of remembering people and to grow accustomed to being around her a lot. It's going to be tough time to figure everything out and balancing stuff but that was a normal thing to do, and Stiles was ready to take that head on.

Drying her daughter off, Stiles went to get a nighttime pull up out and then to grab a pj set to get Elle dressed. Slipping the Minnie Mouse nightie on, she patted Noelle on the butt and sent off to get the sippy cup and the pacifier.

"Ready for bed?" Stiles asked.

"Uh huh!" Noelle said.

"Alight, hop in bed and I'll hand you your stuff."

"Tank you!"

"Your welcome," Leaning over Stiles gave her baby a kiss on the lips and switched on the night light and then backed out of the room.

"Love you!" Noelle yelled.

"I love you baby girl," Stiles replied and cracked the door.

Stiles then went into her room and changed into her own pjs and then went through her nightly routine. Once she was done, she grabbed her glasses off the bedside table and then grabbed her computer.

Slipping on the glasses, she fired up her computer and then went to Netflix and watched her favorite movie Love & Basketball.

Stiles believed that she was ending the night perfectly and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

 **A/N So that happened. I hope you read the whole thing and liked it. If you bother reading the A/N notes please say something like "Sunburns suck!" just so I know you read them and like them!**

 **I'm on tumblr, come talk to me! tumblr dylankeahulogan . com**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Dana**


End file.
